The present invention relates to a component for producing an olefin polymerization catalyst, which component is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccatalyst componentxe2x80x9d, an olefin polymerization catalyst, and a process for producing an olefin polymer. More specifically, the present invention relates to (i) a catalyst component of a specific organosilicon compound, (ii) an olefin polymerization catalyst obtained using said catalyst component, which catalyst has a superior polymerization activity and a superior stereospecific polymerization efficiency in olefin polymerization, and which catalyst is suitable for obtaining an olefin polymer having an extremely low content of amorphous polymers even when hydrogen is used as a molecular weight regulator, and (iii) a process for producing an olefin polymer using said catalyst.
It is well known that a polymer of an xcex1-olefin such as propylene and butene-1 can be produced by polymerizing an xcex1-olefin with the aid of a catalyst obtained by contacting a titanium-containing solid catalyst component with an organoaluminum compound as a promoter, which catalyst is so-called Ziegler-Natta catalyst.
The xcex1-olefin polymer obtained by such a process usually contains an amorphous xcex1-olefin polymer of industrially low utility value, as well as a highly stereospecific xcex1-olefin polymer of industrially high utility value. The amorphous xcex1-olefin polymer greatly affects mechanical properties of products such as injection-molded products, films and fibers, which are made from the xcex1-olefin polymer. In addition, the production of the amorphous polymer results in a loss of the xcex1-olefin monomer, and moreover requires any equipment for removing the amorphous polymer from the xcex1-olefin polymer. It is greatly disadvantageous from an industrial point of view. Accordingly, with respect to a catalyst used for producing an xcex1-olefin polymer, it is desirable to produce no or an extremely small amount of an amorphous polymer as a by-product.
As a catalyst capable of giving a high stereospecificity and polymerization activity, which are satisfied to a certain extent, there is known a catalyst obtained by contacting a supported-type solid catalyst component, an organoaluminum compound as a promoter and an organosilicon compound as a third component. Said supported-type solid catalyst component is obtained by supporting a tetravalent titanium halide on a magnesium halide particle (JP-A 57-63310, JP-A 58-83006 and JP-A 61-78803).
Further, as another catalyst capable of giving a high stereospecificity and polymerization activity, which are satisfied to a certain extent, there is known a catalyst obtained by contacting a solid catalyst component, an organoaluminum compound as a promoter and an electron donor compound as a third component. Said solid catalyst component is obtained by reacting an organomagnesium compound with a silicon halide compound in the presence of an ether compound to produce a solid product and then treating the solid product with an ester compound and titanium tetrachloride (JP-A 54-112983 and JP-A 56-30407).
As a third component used for the production of aforementioned catalysts, there are known tetraethoxysilane, phenyltriethoxysilane, diphenyldimethoxysilane and a cyclohexyl group-carrying compound; an alkoxysilane having a bond between a cyclopentyl group having a substituent at a specific position and a silicon atom (JP-A 8-59730); a cyclopropyl group-carrying alkoxysilane and a dicycloalkyldialkoxysilane wherein said two cycloalkyl groups are different from each other in their carbon atom numbers (JP-A 10-147610 and JP-A 10-147611); and a silicon compound having a cyclic hydrocarbon group, a branched hydrocarbon group and two alkoxy groups different from each other (JP-A 11-35620).
Each of the references referred to above is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, the aforementioned catalysts and the xcex1-olefin polymer obtained with the aid of such catalysts are not yet satisfactory in their polymerization activity and stereospecificity, respectively, and further improvements thereof are expected. Particularly, in utilities such as injection-molded products, for which high rigidity xcex1-olefin polymers are desired, it is earnestly required to develop both a catalyst having a high stereospecific polymerization efficiency and a high stereospecific polymer.
Recently, from a view point of high-speed processability of an xcex1-olefin polymer, it is also desired to obtain a catalyst capable of suppressing by-production of amorphous polymers and easily regulating the molecular weight of an xcex1-olefin polymer. In the field of high-speed processing, the lower the molecular weight of an xcex1-olefin polymer, the better flowability at the time of melt-processing. Therefore, it is desired to obtain an xcex1-olefin polymer which has a low content of amorphous polymers and has a low molecular weight.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an olefin polymerization catalyst, which has a high polymerization activity and has a high stereospecificity so that no removal of amorphous polymers is required, and moreover which can regulate the molecular weight of olefin polymers without lowering the stereospecificity thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a catalyst component of a specific organosilicon compound used for producing said catalyst.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing an olefin polymer using said catalyst.
The present inventors have undertaken extensive studies relating to olefin polymerization to accomplish the aforementioned objects. As a result, it has been found that a specific organosilicon compound can accomplish the objects, and thereby the present invention has been obtained.
The present invention provides a catalyst component (C) for olefin polymerization, which is an organosilicon compound represented by the following formula (1), 
wherein n is 1 or 2; R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently of one another a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a hydrocarbon group, or may be bonded with one another to form a ring; R7 is a hydrocarbon group; and when n is 2, two R1s, R2s, R3s, R4s, R5s and R6s may be the same or different.
The present invention also provides a catalyst for olefin polymerization, which is obtained by a process comprising the step of contacting:
a solid catalyst component (A) containing a magnesium atom, a titanium atom, a halogen atom and an electron donor compound;
an organoaluminum compound (B); and
a catalyst component (C), which is an organosilicon compound represented by the foregoing formula (1).
The present invention further provides a process for producing an olefin polymer comprising the step of polymerizing an olefin in the presence of said catalyst.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
In the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cpolymerizationxe2x80x9d means copolymerization as well as homopolymerization, and the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d means a copolymer as well as a homopolymer.
An organosilicon compound used as the catalyst component (C) in accordance with the present invention is the one represented by the foregoing formula (1).
The symbols, R1 R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 in the formula (1) are preferably independently of one another a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or an aralkyl group having 7 to 20 carbon atoms. Of these, more preferable are a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms and a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 10 carbon atoms, and much more preferable are a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms. A hydrogen atom is particularly preferable.
The symbol, R7in the formula (1) is a hydrocarbon group, preferably an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and more preferably a methyl or ethyl group. A methyl group is particularly preferable.
As examples of the organosilicon compound represented by the formula (1), wherein n is 1, in other words, in the case where the compound has one cyclobutyl group or its derivative group, there are enumerated cyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 2-methylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 3-methylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 2-ethylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 3-ethylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 2-propylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 3-propylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 2-butylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 3-butylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 2-phenylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, 3-phenylcyclobutyltrimethoxysilane, cyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 2-methylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 3-methylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 2-ethylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 3-ethylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 2-propylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 3-propylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 2-butylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 3-butylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane, 2-phenylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane and 3-phenylcyclobutyltriethoxysilane.
As examples of the organosilicon compound, wherein n is 2, in other words, in the case where the compound has two cyclobutyl groups or its derivative groups, there are enumerated dicyclobutyldimethoxysilane, di(2-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, di(3-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,3-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,2-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(3,3-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,4-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, di(2-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, di(3-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,3-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,2-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(3,3-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,4-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-phenylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-phenylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-phenylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, 2-methylcyclobutyl(2-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, 3-methylcyclobutyl(3-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, 4-methylcyclobutyl(4-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-fluorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-fluorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-fluorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-chlorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-chlorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-chlorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, dicyclobutyldiethoxysilane, di(2-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, di(3-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,3-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,2-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(3,3-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2, 4-dimethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, di(2-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, di(3-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,3-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,2-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(3,3-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, bis(2,4-diethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-methylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl (2-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, 2-methylcyclobutyl(2-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, 3-methylcyclobutyl(3-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, 4-methylcyclobutyl(4-ethylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-phenylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-phenylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-phenylcyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-fluorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-fluorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(4-fluorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(2-chlorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane, cyclobutyl(3-chlorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane and cyclobutyl(4-chlorocyclobutyl)dimethoxysilane.
Further as examples of the organosilane compound in the case where some of R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are bonded with one another to form a ring, there are enumerated (bicyclo[2.1.0]-2-pentyl)trimethoxysilane, (bicyclo[2.2.0]-2-hexyl)trimethoxysilane, (bicyclo[3.2.0]-6-heptyl)trimethoxysilane, (bicyclo[4.2.0]-7-octyl)trimethoxysilane, (bicyclo[5.2.0]-8-nonanyl)trimethoxysilane, (bicyclo[6.2.0]-9-decanyl)trimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[2.1.0]-2-pentyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[2.2.0]-2-hexyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[3.2.0]-6-heptyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[4.2.0]-7-octyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[5.2.0]-8-nonanyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[6.2.0]-9-decanyl)dimethoxysilane, (bicyclo[2.1.0]-2-pentyl)triethoxysilane, (bicyclo[2.2.0]-2-hexyl)triethoxysilane, (bicyclo[3.2.0]-6-heptyl)triethoxysilane, (bicyclo[4.2.0]-7-octyl)triethoxysilane, (bicyclo[5.2.0]-8-nonanyl)triethoxysilane, (bicyclo[6.2.0]-9-decanyl)triethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[2.1.0]-2-pentyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[2.2.0]-2-hexyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[3.2.0]-6-heptyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[4.2.0]-7-octyl)dimethoxysilane, di(bicyclo[5.2.0]-8-nonanyl)dimethoxysilane and di(bicyclo[6.2.0]-9-decanyl)dimethoxysilane.
Although xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d in the formula (1) denotes 1 or 2, preferred is 2. Among the organosilane compounds in the case where n is 2, preferred examples thereof are dicyclobutyldimethoxysilane, di-sustituted-cyclobutyldimethoxysilane, dicyclobutyldiethoxysilane and di-substituted-cyclobutyldiethoxysilane; more preferred are dicyclobutyldimethoxysilane and di-sustituted-cyclobutyldimethoxysilane; and much more preferred is dicyclobutyldimethoxysilane.
The organosilicon compounds represented by the foregoing formula (1) can be produced by a method known in the art (JP-A 8-157482 and JP-A 9-12584), or are available from a manufacturer of such compounds. Each of the references referred to above is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Catalyst for Olefin Polymerization
As a catalyst for olefin polymerization, which can be produced with use of the catalyst component (C), there is exemplified a catalyst, which is obtained by contacting a solid catalyst component (A) having at least a magnesium atom, a titanium atom, a halogen atom and a component derived from an electron donor compound; an organoaluminum compound (B); and the catalyst component (C).
The solid catalyst component (A) can be obtained, for example, by any of the following processes (i) and (ii):
(i) a process wherein a titanium compound ({circle around (3)}) represented by the following formula is reduced with an organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) in the presence of an Sixe2x80x94O bond-carrying organosilicon compound ({circle around (1)}), thereby obtaining a trivalent titanium atom-containing solid product (reduced solid product), and the solid product is treated with a halogen compound ({circle around (5)}) of a metal belonging to groups 4 to 6 of the periodic table to obtain the solid catalyst component (A),
Ti(OR8)aX4xe2x88x92a
wherein R8is a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X is a halogen atom and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is a number satisfying 0 less than axe2x89xa64; and
(ii) a process wherein a titanium compound ({circle around (7)}) and an electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) are supported on a magnesium compound ({circle around (6)}) having no reducing power to obtain the solid catalyst component (A).
In the above-mentioned process (i), it is recommendable to use the organosilicon compound ({circle around (1)}) in combination with the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}). As the solid catalyst component (A) used in the present invention, those obtained by the process (i) are preferred. With respect to the compounds ({circle around (1)}) to ({circle around (7)}), a detailed explanation is given as follows.
Organosilicon Compound ({circle around (1)})
As examples of the Sixe2x80x94O bond-carrying organosilicon compound ({circle around (1)}), there is enumerated a silicate represented by the following formula,
R9bSi(OR10)4xe2x88x92b 
wherein R9and R10 are the same or different, and are a straight chain hydrocarbyl group, branched hydrocarbyl group or cyclic hydrocarbyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or an aralkyl group having 7 to 20 carbon atoms, and b is a number satisfying 0xe2x89xa6b less than 4.
A preferred silicate is that of b=0, and a more preferred silicate is that having a straight chain alkyl group as R10.
As examples of the silicate represented by the foregoing formula, there are enumerated tetramethoxysilane, tetraethoxysilane, tetrabutoxysilane, tetraphenoxysilane, methyltrimethoxysilane, ethyltrimethoxysilane, butyltrimethoxysilane, isobutyltrimethoxysilane, tert-butyltrimethoxysilane, isopropyltrimethoxysilane, cyclohexyltrimethoxysilane, phenyltrimethoxysilane, vinyltrimethoxysilane, dimethyldimethoxysilane, diethyldimethoxysilane, dipropyldimethoxysilane, propylmethyldimethoxysilane, diisopropyldimethoxysilane, dibutyldimethoxysilane, diisobutyldimethoxysilane, di-tert-butyldimethoxysilane, butylmethyldimethoxysilane, butylethyldimethoxysilane, tert-butylmethyldimethoxysilane, isobutylisopropyldimethoxysilane, tert-butylisopropyldimethoxysilane, hexylmethyldimethoxysilane, hexylethyldimethoxysilane, dodecylmethyldimethoxysilane, dicyclopentyldimethoxysilane, cyclopentylmethyldimethoxysilane, cyclopentylethyldimethoxysilane, cyclopentylisopropyldimethoxysilane, cyclopentylisobutyldimethoxysilane, cyclopentyl-tert-butyldimethoxysilane, dicyclohexyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylmethyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylethyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylisopropyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylisobutyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexyl-tert-butyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylcyclopentyldimethoxysilane, cyclohexylphenyldimethoxysilane, diphenyldimethoxysilane, phenylmethyldimethoxysilane, phenylisopropyldimethoxysilane, phenylisobutyldimethoxysilane, phenyl-tert-butyldimethoxysilane, phenylcyclopentyldimethoxysilane, vinylmethyldimethoxysilane, methyltriethoxysilane, ethyltriethoxysilane, butyltriethoxysilane, isobutyltriethoxysilane, tert-butyltriethoxysilane, isopropyltriethoxysilane, cyclohexyltriethoxysilane, phenyltriethoxysilane, vinyltriethoxysilane, dimethyldiethoxysilane, diethyldiethoxysilane, dipropyldiethoxysilane, propylmethyldiethoxysilane, diisopropyldiethoxysilane, dibutyldiethoxysilane, diisobutyldiethoxysilane, di-tert-butyldiethoxysilane, butylmethyldiethoxysilane, butylethyldiethoxysilane, tert-butylmethyldiethoxysilane, hexylmethyldiethoxysilane, hexylethyldiethoxysilane, dodecylmethyldiethoxysilane, dicyclopentyldiethoxysilane, dicyclohexyldiethoxysilane, cyclohexylmethyldiethoxysilane, cyclohexylethyldiethoxysilane, diphenyldiethoxysilane, phenylmethyldiethoxysilane, vinylmethyldiethoxysilane, ethyltriisopropoxysilane, vinyltributoxysilane, phenyltri-tert-butoxysilane, 2-norbornantrimethoxysilane, 2-norbornantriethoxysilane, 2-norbornanmethyldimethoxysilane, trimethylphenoxysilane and methyltriallyloxysilane. Of these, preferred are tetraalkoxysilanes, and particularly preferred is tetra-n-butoxysilane.
Electron Donor Compound ({circle around (2)})
As the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}), there are exemplified (i) oxygen-containing electron donor compounds containing, for example, diethers, ketones, aldehydes, carboxylic acids, organic acid esters such as carboxylic acid esters, inorganic acid esters, organic acid amides, inorganic acid amides, organic acid anhydrides and inorganic acid anhydrides, and (ii) nitrogen containing electron donor compounds containing, for example, ammoniates, amines, nitriles and isocyanates. Among these electron donor compounds, carboxylic acid esters and diethers are enumerated as preferred examples. The compounds ({circle around (2)}) may be used each alone or in combination with one another.
The carboxylic acid esters contain, for example, mono or polycarboxylic acid esters. Examples thereof are saturated aliphatic carboxylic acid esters, unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic acid esters, alicyclic carboxylic acid esters and aromatic carboxylic acid esters. Specific examples of the carboxylic acid esters are methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, phenyl acetate, methyl propionate, ethyl propionate, ethyl butyrate, ethyl valerate, ethyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl zenzoate, butyl benzoate, methyl toluylate, ethyl toluylate, ethyl anisate, diethyl succinate, dibutyl succinate, diethyl malonate, dibutyl malonate, dimethyl maleate, dibutyl maleate, diethyl itaconate, dibutyl itaconate, monoethyl phthalate, dimethyl phthalate, methyl ethyl phthalate, diethyl phthalate, di-n-propyl phthalate, diisopropyl phthalate, di-n-butyl phthalate, diisobutyl phthalate, di-n-octyl phthalate and diphenyl phthalate.
Among these carboxylic acid esters, preferred are unsaturated aliphatic carboxylic acid esters containing, for example, methacrylic acid esters and maleic acid esters; aromatic monocarboxylic acid esters containing, for example, benzoic acid esters; and aromatic polycarboxylic acid esters containing, for example, phthalic acid esters, more preferred are aromatic polycarboxylic acid esters and much more preferred are phthalic acid esters.
Preferred examples of the diether are those represented by the following formula, 
wherein R11 to R14 are independently of one another a straight chain alkyl group, branched alkyl group or alicyclic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or an aralkyl group having 7 to 20 carbon atoms, provided that R12 and/or R13 may be hydrogen atom.
Specific examples of those represented by the foregoing formula are 2,2-diisobutyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2-isopropyl-2-isopentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2,2-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2-isopropyl-2-3,7-dimethyloctyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2,2-diisopropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2-isopropyl-2-cyclohexylmethyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2,2-dicyclohexyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2-isopropyl-2-isobutyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2,2-dipropyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2-isopropyl-2-cyclohexyl -1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2-isopropyl-2-cyclopentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane, 2,2-dicyclopentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane and 2-heptyl-2-pentyl-1,3-dimethoxypropane.
With respect to the diethers represented by the foregoing formula, preferred are compounds having said formula wherein R11 to R14 are independently of one another the alkyl group, and more preferred are compounds having said formula wherein R12 and R13 are independently of one another a branched alkyl group or alicyclic alkyl group and R11 and R14 are independently of one another a straight chain alkyl group.
Titanium Compound ({circle around (3)})
A liquid titanium compound is preferred as the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}) represented by the foregoing formula, Ti(OR8)aX4xe2x88x92a, wherein R8, X and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d are as defined above.
Specific examples of the compounds represented by said formula are alkoxytitanium trihalides containing, for example, Ti(OCH3)Cl3, Ti(OC2H5)Cl3, Ti(OC3H7)Cl3, Ti(O-n-C4H9)Cl3, Ti(OC2H5)Br3 and Ti(O-iso-C4H9)Br3; dialkoxytitanium dihalides containing, for example, Ti(OCH3)2Cl2, Ti(OC2H5)2Cl2, Ti(OC3H7)2Cl2, Ti(O-n-C4H9)2Cl2, Ti(OC2H5)2Br2 and Ti (O-iso-c4h9)2 Br2; trialkoxytitanium halides containing, for example, Ti(OCH3)3Cl, Ti(OC2H5)3Cl, Ti(OC3H7)3Cl, Ti(O-n-C4H9)3Cl, Ti(OC2H5)3Br and Ti (O-iso-C4H9)3 Br; and tetraalkoxytitanium containing, for example, Ti(OCH3)4, Ti(OC2H5)4, Ti(OC3H7)4, Ti(O-n-C4H9)4, Ti(OC2H5)4 and Ti(O-iso-C4H9)4. Of these, tetraalkoxytitanium compounds are particularly preferred.
These titanium compounds may be used each alone or in combination with one another in an optional ratio. In addition, these titanium compounds may be used in combination with titanium tetrahalides containing, for example, TiCl4. Further, these titanium compounds may be diluted with hydrocarbons, halohydrocarbons or aromatic hydrocarbons before use.
Organomagnesium Compound ({circle around (4)})
As the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}), any type of organomagnesium compounds having an Mg-carbon bond can be used. Preferred examples of the compound ({circle around (4)}) are a Grignard compound having the following formula,
R15MgX
wherein R15 is an alkyl, aryl or aralkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and X is a halogen atom; and a compound having the following formula,
R16R17Mg
wherein R16 and R17 are independently of one another an alkyl, aryl or aralkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Of these, more preferred is the Grignard compound.
In the above two formulas, R15, R16 and R17 contain, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, amyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, phenyl and benzyl groups. R16 and R17 may be the same or different from one another.
Examples of the Grignard compound are methylmagnesium chloride, ethylmagnesium chloride, ethylmagnesium bromide, ethylmagnesium iodide, propylmagnesium chloride, propylmagnesium bromide, butylmagnesium chloride, butylmagnesium bromide, sec-butylmagnesium chloride, sec-butylmagnesium bromide, tert-butylmagnesium chloride, tert-butylmagnesium bromide, amylmagnesium chloride, isoamylmagnesium chloride, hexylmagnesium chloride, phenylmagnesium chloride and phenylmagnesium bromide.
Examples of the compound of the above formula, R16R17Mg, are dimethylmagnesium, diethylmagnesium, dipropylmagnesium, diisopropylmagnesium, dibutylmagnesium, di-sec-butylmagnesium, di-tert-butylmagnesium, butyl-sec-butylmagnesium, diamylmagnesium, dihexylmagnesium, diphenylmagnesium and butylethylmagnesium.
As a solvent used in the preparation of the compound ({circle around (4)}), there are exemplified ether solvents containing, for example, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, diisobutyl ether, diamyl ether, diisoamyl ether, dihexyl ether, dioctyl ether, diphenyl ether, dibenzyl ether, phenetole, anisole, tetrahydrofuran and tetrahydropyran; and hydrocarbon solvents containing, for example, hexane, heptane, octane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene and xylene. These solvents may be used each alone, or may be used in combination of the ether solvents with one another, or in combination of the hydrocarbon solvents with one another, or in combination of the ether solvents and the hydrocarbon solvents with one another.
It is recommendable to use the compound ({circle around (4)}) in the form of an ether solution. Examples of the ether compound used therefor are preferably those having six or more carbon atoms in the molecule, and those having a cyclic structure. It is particularly preferred to use an ether solution of the Grignard compound.
It is also possible to use the compound ({circle around (4)}) in the form of a hydrocarbon soluble complex, which can be obtained by combining the compound ({circle around (4)}) with an organometal compound. Examples of the organometal compound are those of Li, Be, B, Al or Zn.
Halogen Compound ({circle around (5)})
With respect to the metal in the halogen compound of a metal belonging to groups 4 to 6 of the periodic table, there are exemplified Ti, Zr, Hf, V, Nb, Ta, Cr, Mo and W. Preferred compounds ({circle around (5)}) are halogen compounds of at least one transition metal selected from Ti, Zr and Hf. Particularly preferred compounds ({circle around (5)}) are halogen compounds of tetravalent titanium. Preferred examples of the halogen compounds of tetravalent titanium are those having the following formula,
Ti(OR18)mX4xe2x88x92m
wherein R18 is an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X is a halogen atom and xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d is a number satisfying 0xe2x89xa6m less than 4.
In the above formula, preferred R18 is an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
Examples of the compound ({circle around (5)}) are titanium tetrahalides containing, for example, titanium tetrachloride, titanium tetrabromide and titanium tetraiodide; alkoxytitanium trihalides containing, for example, methoxytitanium trichloride, ethoxytitanium trichloride, butoxytitanium trichloride, ethoxytitanium tribromide and isobutoxytitanium tribromide; dialkoxytitanium dihalides containing, for example, dimethoxytitanium dichloride, diethoxytitanium dichloride, dibutoxytitanium dichloride and diethoxytitanium dibromide; and trialkoxytitanium monohalides containing, for example, trimethoxytitanium chloride, triethoxytitanium chloride, tributoxytitanium chloride and triethoxytitanium bromide.
Among these compounds ({circle around (5)}), preferred are titanium tetrahalides, and particularly preferred is titanium tetrachloride. The compounds ({circle around (5)}) may be used each alone or in combination of two or more thereof. The compounds ({circle around (5)}) may be diluted with a solvent containing, for example, hydrocarbons, halohydrocarbons and aromatic hydrocarbons before use.
Magnesium Compound ({circle around (6)}) Having no Reducing Power
Preferred examples of the magnesium compound ({circle around (6)}) are magnesium halides containing, for example, magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide, magnesium iodide and magnesium fluoride; alkoxymagnesium halides containing, for example, methoxymagnesium chloride, ethoxymagnesium chloride, isopropoxymagnesium chloride, butoxymagnesium chloride and octoxymagnesium chloride; aryloxymagnesium halides containing, for example, phenoxymagnesium chloride, methylphenoxymagnesium chloride and butoxyphenoxymagnesium chloride; alkoxymagnesium compounds containing, for example, methoxymagnesium, ethoxymagnesium, isopropoxymagnesium, butoxymagnesium and octoxymagnesium; aryloxymagnesium compounds containing, for example, phenoxymagnesium, methylphenoxymagnesium and butoxyphenoxymagnesium; and carboxylic acid salts containing, for example, magnesium laurate and magnesium stearate.
The compound ({circle around (6)}) may be used in the form of a hydrocarbon soluble complex, which can be obtained by combining the compound ({circle around (6)}) with an organometal compound. Examples of such organometal compound are those of Li, Be, B, Al or Zn.
Titanium Compound
As preferred examples of the titanium compound ({circle around (7)}), there are enumerated titanium halide compounds having the following formula,
Ti(OR19)kX4xe2x88x92k
wherein R19 is a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X is a halogen atom and xe2x80x9ckxe2x80x9d is a number satisfying 0xe2x89xa6k less than 4.
Specific examples of the compound ({circle around (7)}) are titanium tetrahilides containing, for example, TiCl4, TiBr4 and TiI4; alkoxytitanium trihalides containing, for example, Ti(OCH3)Cl3, Ti(OC2H5)Cl3, Ti(OC3H7)Cl3, Ti(O-n-C4H9)Cl3, Ti(OC2H5)Br3 and Ti (O-iso-C4H9)Br3, dialkoxytitanium dihalides containing, for example, Ti(OCH3)2Cl2, Ti(OC2H5)2 Cl2, Ti(OC3H7)2Cl2, Ti(O-n-C4H9)2Cl2, Ti(OC2H5)2Br2 and Ti(O-iso-C4H9)2Br2; and trialkoxytitanium halides containing, for example, Ti(OCH3)3Cl, Ti(OC2H5)3Cl, Ti(OC3H7)3Cl, Ti(O-n-C4H9)3Cl, Ti(OC2H5)3Br and Ti(O-iso-C4H9)3Br. Of these, preferred are titanium tetrahalides, and particularly preferred is TiCl4.
The compound ({circle around (7)}) may be used each alone or in combination of two or more thereof in an optional ratio. The compound ({circle around (7)}) may be diluted with a solvent containing, for example, hydrocarbons, halohydrocarbons and aromatic hydrocarbons before use.
Production of Solid Catalyst Component (A)
With respect to the foregoing production process (i) for the solid catalyst component (A), following specific processes (a) to (f) are enumerated:
(a) a process comprising adding the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}) of the foregoing formula, Ti(OR8)aX4xe2x88x92a, to a mixture of the Sixe2x80x94O bond-carrying organosilicon compound ({circle around (1)}) with the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}), contacting the resultant with the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) to obtain a solid product (reduced solid product), and then treating the solid product with the halogen compound ({circle around (5)}) of a metal belonging to the groups 4 to 6 of the periodic table;
(b) a process comprising adding the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) to a mixture of the silicon compound ({circle around (1)}) with the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}), contacting the resultant with the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) to obtain a solid product (reduced solid product), and then treating the solid product with the halogen compound ({circle around (5)});
(c) a process comprising adding the silicon compound ({circle around (1)}) to a mixture of the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) with the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}), contacting the resultant with the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) to obtain a solid product (reduced solid product), and then treating the solid product with the halogen compound ({circle around (5)});
(d) a process comprising adding a mixture of the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) with the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}) to the silicon compound ({circle around (4)}), contacting the resultant with the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) to obtain a solid product (reduced solid product), and then treating the solid product with the halogen compound ({circle around (5)});
(e) a process comprising adding a mixture of the silicon compound ({circle around (1)}) with the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}) to the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}), contacting the resultant with the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) to obtain a solid product (reduced solid product), and the treating the solid product with the halogen compound ({circle around (5)}); and
(f) a process comprising adding a mixture of the silicon compound ({circle around (1)}) with the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) to the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}), contacting the resultant with the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) to obtain a solid product (reduced solid product), and then treating the solid product with the halogen compound ({circle around (5)}).
Of these examples, process (a) is recommendable from a viewpoint of a polymerization activity of the catalyst obtained.
Usually, the solid catalyst component (A) is produced in an atmosphere of an inert gas containing, for example, nitrogen and argon. A temperature of the reduction reaction between the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}) and the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}) is usually from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C., preferably from about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., and more preferably from about xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to 35xc2x0 C. When the temperature is higher than about 70xc2x0 C., particle property of the solid product obtained may be deteriorated. A temperature at the time of treating the resulting solid product with the halogen compound ({circle around (5)}) is usually from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from about 30xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., and more preferably from about 60xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C. When the temperature is higher than about 200xc2x0 C., particle property of the solid product treated may be deteriorated.
With respect to the foregoing production process (ii) for the solid catalyst component (A), the titanium compound ({circle around (7)}) and the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) can be supported on the magnesium compound ({circle around (6)}) having no reducing power by, for example, contacting a liquid mixture of the compound ({circle around (6)}), the compound ({circle around (2)}) and a hydrocarbon solvent with the titanium compound ({circle around (7)}). The contacting is carried out at a temperature of usually from about xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., and more preferably from about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C.
In the above production processes (i) and (ii) for the solid catalyst component (A), it is possible to carry out the treatment in the presence of a porous substance containing, for example, porous inorganic oxides and porous organic polymers, thereby impregnating the porous substance with the solid product. Favorable porous substances are those having a porous volume of not less than about 0.3 ml/g in a porous radius of from about 20 to 200 nm and an average particle size of from about 5 to 300 xcexcm.
Examples of the porous inorganic oxides are SiO2, Al2O3, MgO, TiO2, ZrO2, a compound oxide of SiO2.Al2O3, a compound oxide of MgO.Al2O3 and a compound oxide of MgO.SiO2Al2O3.
Examples of the porous organic polymers are polystyrene polymers containing, for example, polystyrene, styrene-divinylbenzene copolymer, styrene-N,Nxe2x80x2-alkylene dimethacrylamide copolymer, styrene-ethyleneglycol dimethacrylate copolymer and ethylvinylbenzene-divinylbenzene copolymer; poly (meth)acrylic ester polymers containing, for example, polyethyl acrylate, methyl acrylate-divinylbenzene copolymer, ethyl acrylate-divinylbenzene copolymer, polymethyl methacrylate, methyl methacrylate-divinylbenzene copolymer and polyethyleneglycol dimethacrylate; polyacrylonitrile polymers containing, for example, polyacrylonitrile and acrylonitrile-divinylbenzene copolymer; polyvinyl chloride polymers containing, for example, polyvinyl chloride; polyvinylpyrrolidine; polyvinylpyridine; and polyolefin polymers containing, for example, polyethylene, ethylene-methyl acrylate copolymer and polypropylene. Among these porous substances, SiO2, Al2O3 and styrene-divinylbenzene copolymer are enumerated as examples of favorable porous substances.
With respect to amounts to be used of respective compounds in the above production process (i) for the solid catalyst component (A), an amount of the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) to the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}), namely, a molar ratio of the compound ({circle around (2)})/the compound ({circle around (4)}) is usually from about 0.0001 to 1, preferably from about 0.0005 to 0.6, and particularly preferably from about 0.001 to 0.1. An amount of the organosilicon compound ({circle around (1)}) to the organomagnesium compound ({circle around (4)}), namely, a molar ratio of the compound ({circle around (1)})/the compound ({circle around (4)}) is usually from about 0.1 to 10, preferably from about 0.2 to 5, and particularly preferably from about 0.5 to 2. An amount of the titanium compound ({circle around (3)}) to the organosilicon compound ({circle around (1)}), namely, a molar ratio of the compound ({circle around (3)})/the compound ({circle around (1)}) is usually from about 0.001 to 10, preferably from about 0.01 to 5, and particularly preferably from about 0.02 to 2. An amount of the halogen compound ({circle around (5)}) is usually from about 10 to 10000 mol, preferably from about 30 to 5000 mol, and particularly preferably from about 100 to 3000 mol, per gram equivalent of a titanium atom in the trivalent titanium atom-containing solid product.
With respect to amounts to be used of respective compounds in the above production process (ii) for the solid catalyst component (A), an amount of the electron donor compound ({circle around (2)}) to the magnesium compound ({circle around (6)}), namely, a molar ratio of the compound ({circle around (2)})/the compound ({circle around (6)}) is usually from about 0.01 to 10, and preferably from about 0.1 to 5. An amount of the titanium compound ({circle around (7)}) to the magnesium compound ({circle around (6)}), namely, a molar ratio of the compound ({circle around (7)})/the compound ({circle around (6)}) is usually from about 0.01 to 1000, and preferably from about 0.1 to 200.
It is recommendable to wash the solid catalyst component (A) obtained with a hydrocarbon solvent at a temperature of usually from about 0 to 150xc2x0 C., and preferably from about 60 to 130xc2x0 C. As examples of preferred hydrocarbon solvents, aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbon solvents are enumerated. Toluene is particularly preferred.
Organoaluminum Compound (B)
The organoaluminum compound (B) used in the present invention is that having at least one Al-carbon bond in the molecule. As specific examples of the compound (B), compounds having the following formulas are enumerated:
R20rAlX3xe2x88x92r
R21R22Alxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94AlR23R24
wherein R20 to R24 are hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X is a halogen atom, a hydrogen atom or an alkoxy group, and xe2x80x9crxe2x80x9d is a number satisfying 2xe2x89xa6rxe2x89xa63.
Examples of the compound (B) are trialkylaluminums containing, for example, triethylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum and trihexylalumium; dialkylaluminum hydrides containing, for example, diethylaluminum hydride and diisobutylaluminum hydride; dialkylaluminum halides containing, for example, diethylaluminum chloride; a blend of trialkylaluminums and dialkylaluminum halides containing, for example, a blend of triethylaluminum and diethylaluminum chloride; and alkylalumoxanes containing, for example, tetraethyldialumoxane and tetrabutyldialumoxane.
Among these organoaluminum compounds (B), preferred are trialkylaluminums, a blend of trialkylaluminums and dialkylaluminum halides and alkylalumoxanes, and particularly preferred are triethylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, a blend of triethylaluminum and diethylaluminum chloride and tetraethyldialumoxane.
Process for Producing Olefin Polymer
A process for producing an olefin polymer in accordance with the present invention comprises polymerizing an olefin in the presence of the foregoing catalyst for olefin polymerization. The process in accordance with the present invention can be applied particularly preferably for the production of an isotactic xcex1-olefin polymer.
The xcex1-olefin contains those having not less than 3 carbon atoms. Examples of the xcex1-olefin are straight chain mono-olefins containing, for example, propylene, butene-1, pentene-1, hexene-1, heptene-1, octene-l and decene-1; branched mono-olefins containing, for example, 3-methylbutene-1,3-methylpentene-1 and 4-methylpentene-1; and vinylcyclohexane. These xcex1-olefins maybe used each alone or in combination of two or more.
In the present invention, homopolymerization of propylene, homopolymerization of butene-1, copolymerization of a mixed olefin comprising a predominant amount of propylene and copolymerization of a mixed olefin comprising a predominant amount of butene-1 are preferred. Homopolymerization of propylene and copolymerization of a mixed olefin comprising a predominant amount of propylene (for example, a mixed olefin of propylene and ethylene and a mixed olefin of propylene and butene-1) are particularly preferred.
According to the copolymerization in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to copolymerize ethylene with two or more kinds of xcex1-olefins selected from the foregoing xcex1-olefins. It is further possible to copolymerize the xcex1-olefin with a compound having multiple unsaturated bonds, which contains, for example, conjugated dienes and non-conjugated dienes, if desired, in combination with ethylene. With respect to a step of the copolymerization, not only one step copolymerization but also a multiple step copolymerization comprising two or more steps can be applied.
How to supply the solid catalyst component (A), the organoaluminum compound (B) and the catalyst component (C) into a polymerization zone is not particularly limited, provided that the supply is carried out in an atmosphere of an inert gas containing, for example, nitrogen and argon under substantially no water condition. An order of supplying the solid catalyst component (A), the organoaluminum compound (B) and the catalyst component (C) into a polymerization zone is also not particularly limited. For example, they may be individually supplied, or the one prepared in advance by contacting two of them and the remaining one may be supplied one by one.
With respect to the polymerization to be carried out to obtain the desired olefin polymer, which is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpresent polymerizationxe2x80x9d, in addition to said present polymerization to be carried out in the presence of the aforementioned catalyst, it is also possible to carry out polymerization in a manner such that a small amount of an olefin is polymerized in advance in the presence of the solid catalyst component (A) and the organoaluminum compound (B), which polymerization is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpreliminary polymerizationxe2x80x9d and is mentioned hereinafter in detail, thereby obtaining a catalyst which surface is covered with a small amount of the resulting olefin polymer, and then said present polymerization is carried out in the presence of the resulting catalyst.
The olefin used for the preliminary polymerization may be the same as or different from that used for the present polymerization. An amount of the olefin to be used for the preliminary polymerization is usually from about 0.01 to 1000 g, preferably from about 0.05 to 500 g, and particularly preferably from about 0.1 to 200 g, per gram of the component (A).
It is recommendable to carry out the preliminary polymerization in a manner such that a small amount of the olefin is subjected to slurry polymerization in the presence of the solid catalyst component (A) and the organoaluminum compound (B). Examples of a solvent used for the preliminary polymerization are inert hydrocarbons containing, for example, propane, butane, isobutane, pentane, isopentane, hexane, heptane, octane, cyclohexane, benzene and toluene, and liquid olefins. As an example of a mixed solvent, a combination of a large amount of the inert hydrocarbon solvent and a small amount of the liquid olefin can be enumerated.
An amount of the organoaluminum compound (B) to be used for the preliminary polymerization can be selected from a wide range of from about 0.5 to 700 mol, preferably from about 0.8 to 500 mol, and particularly preferably from about 1 to 200 mol, per gram equivalent of a titanium atom in the solid catalyst component (A). A concentration of the slurry in a manner of slurry polymerization is preferably from about 1 to 500 g-component (A)/litter-solvent, and particularly preferably from about 3 to 300 g-component (A)/litter-solvent. A temperature in the preliminary polymerization is preferably from about xe2x88x9220 to 100xc2x0 C., and particularly preferably from about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. A partial pressure of a gas phase olefin during the preliminary polymerization is preferably from about 0.01 to 20 kg/cm2, and particularly preferably from about 0.1 to 10 kg/cm2, provided that the olefin in a state of liquid under pressure and temperature of the preliminary polymerization is out of it. A time of the preliminary polymerization is not particularly limited, but favorably from about 2 minutes to 15 hours.
In the preliminary polymerization, the solid catalyst component (A), the organoaluminum compound (B) and the olefin can be supplied into a polymerization zone, for example, in a manner such that a contact product between the solid catalyst component (A) and the organoaluminum compound (B) and the olefin are supplied one by one; or a contact product between the solid catalyst component (A) and the olefin and the organoaluminum compound (B) are supplied one by one. The olefin can be supplied thereinto, for example, by successively supplying it while keeping the pressure in the polymerization zone to a predetermined degree; or by supplying all predetermined amounts thereof at a first stage. In order to regulate a molecular weight of the olefin polymer obtained, a chain transfer agent containing, for example, hydrogen may be used.
If desired, the solid catalyst component (A) and the organoaluminum compound (B) which are to be used for the preliminary polymerization can be used in combination with a partial or whole amount of the catalyst component (C) to be used for the present polymerization. The catalyst component (C) can be used in an amount of usually from about 0.01 to 400 mol, preferably from about 0.02 to 200 mol, and particularly preferably from about 0.03 to 100 mol, per gram equivalent of a titanium atom in the solid catalyst component (A), and usually from about 0.003 to 5 mol, preferably from about 0.005 to 3 mol, and particularly preferably from about 0.01 to 2 mol, per mol of the organoaluminum compound (B).
With respect to order of supplying the solid catalyst component (A), the organoaluminum compound (B) and the catalyst component (C) into a polymerization zone, they may be supplied individually, or a contact product between the two of them, for example, a contact product between the organoaluminum compound (B) and the catalyst component (C), and the remaining one may be supplied one by one.
While, an amount of the organoaluminum compound (B) to be used for the present polymerization can be selected from a wide range of from about 1 to 1000 mol, and particularly preferably from about 5 to 600 mol, per gram equivalent of a titanium atom in the solid catalyst component (A).
An amount of the catalyst component (C) to be used in the present polymerization is usually from about 0.1 to 2000 mol, preferably from about 0.3 to 1000 mol, and particularly preferably from about 0.5 to 800 mol, per gram equivalent of a titanium atom in the solid catalyst component (A), and usually from about 0.001 to 5 mol, preferably from about 0.005 to 3 mol, and particularly preferably from about 0.01 to 1 mol, per mol of the organoaluminum compound (B).
A temperature in the present polymerization is usually from about xe2x88x9230 to 300xc2x0 C., and preferably from about 20 to 180xc2x0 C. A pressure in the present polymerization is not particularly limited, but usually from atmospheric pressure to about 100 kg/cm2, and preferably from about 2 to 50 kg/cm2 from an industrial and economical point of view. A form of the present polymerization may be any of batch or continuous process. The present polymerization can be carried out by a slurry polymerization or solution polymerization process, wherein an inert hydrocarbon solvent containing, for example, propane, butane, isobutane, pentane, hexane, heptane and octane is used, or by a gas phase polymerization process, or by a bulk polymerization process wherein an olefin which is liquid at a polymerization temperature is used as a polymerization medium.
In the present polymerization, a chain transfer agent containing, for example, hydrogen may be added to regulate a molecular weight of the olefin polymer obtained. In the present invention, a molecular weight of the olefin polymer can be regulated easily by adding a small amount of hydrogen, so that the molecular weight of the desired olefin polymer can be decreased while inhibiting by-production of the amorphous polymer.
According to the present invention, there can be provided (i) an olefin polymerization catalyst, which has a high polymerization activity and a high stereospecificity so that no removal of amorphous polymers is required, and moreover which is capable of regulating the molecular weight of an olefin polymer obtained without lowering the stereospecificity thereof, (ii) a catalyst component (C) of a specific organosilicon compound used for producing said catalyst, (iii) a process for producing an olefin polymer using said catalyst, and (iv) use of said organosilicon compound as a component for producing an olefin polymerization catalyst. Thus, the present invention can be greatly valuable from an industrial point of view.